


No More Death In the Family

by TurtleWexler



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleWexler/pseuds/TurtleWexler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes back from the dead on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Death In the Family

Dick comes back from the dead on a Tuesday.

One minute they’re in the cave discussing a more efficient patrol strategy; the next Dick Grayson is standing there like he was never gone. He’s staring at Bruce, who cocks his head to the side. Dick responds with a tight nod. 

“Glad you’re back,” Bruce says, before turning back to the map of Gotham.  And that is it; the only explanation they get. Jason recovers first, too long in the family to expect more. 

“Back from the dead, Dickie?” He asks, picking up his red hood and moving to the bike. “Knew you had it in you.”

Then he’s gone and Babs wants to go with him. Doesn’t want to stay around for what happens next. But she’s frozen, hasn’t moved since her brain registered his face. It’s cataloging everything it sees, using its massive power to determine new scars, new wrinkles. 

The conclusion she reaches is obvious: no Lazarus Pit was involved. 

Dick still hasn’t looked at her. He’s hugging Tim, ruffling Damian’s hair, avoiding her. It's too much and she isn't ready. She hops on her bike without a backward glance, hoping for an active night of patrol.

She makes it back to her apartment a little after four in the morning. Peeling off her suit, all she wants is a hot shower and her bed. But instead, when she opens her bedroom door, she finds Dinah and Dick sitting at her kitchen table.

“That’s my cue to go to bed,” Dinah says, patting Dick on the shoulder as she stands. “Glad you’re back Grayson.”

“Can I make you some tea?” Dick asks when they are alone, finally looking at her. She nods, dropping into Dinah’s vacated seat. She takes a moment to appreciate that no matter what has happened, Dick's ass is still the best she's ever seen. If she wasn't so emotionally drained, she might have laughed at the thought.

He moves around her kitchen like he’s been here before. Apparently she’s predictable in how she arranges things. She thinks back to another time, in another apartment. She’d been in her chair and he fixed her dinner. The night had ended in kissing and cuddling into the wee hours of the morning.

And just like that she knows what she wants.

She’s up, her arms wrapped around him, her face pressed into his back. His hands stop from pulling down a mug, instead turning in her arms so he can properly hug her. She tightens her grip, pressing her whole body against his.

“I’ve missed you, Babs,” he whispers. The understatement of the sentimentobvious when she pulls back to look him in the eye. 

Then they are moving as one, five years apart not enough to erase their ability to read the other’s mind. The choreography is not familiar to them, but they’ve always been quick learners. Barely making it to her bedroom, she can only think of getting him naked. 

They had never gotten this far before, had always held back from the final step. They used excuses like ‘ _not wanting to effect the team_ ’ or  ' _hurt their friendship_.’ Which had always been bullshit. They’d been more than ‘just friends’ since the first time they kissed. 

No, the truth was, they had never crossed the line into sex because they knew there would be no turning back. That it would be the beginning of something epic. 

Epic it is. 

She holding on to her headboard with a death grip, trying to keep her head on straight. He’s sucking on one of her nipples, while on of his thumbs rubs on her clit. Rolling her hips, she feels him shudder as she takes even more of him in and then she’s coming. Hard. 

He seems to kind of lose it. Gripping her hips, as he pushes up into her, moaning her name. Babs is thankful for her memory then, thankful she’ll never forget the sound his voice makes when he comes.

Late, he tells her everything. About Spyral, about Helena. It’s late in the morning when they finally get around to sleeping. She wakes up as the last afternoon light is fading.

“Hey,” Dick says,wrapping his fingers in her hair. “What now?”

“I don’t know,” she admits.

“I don’t know, either,” he smiles, leaning into her. “But I’m glad you’re here to help me decide.”

So is she. 


End file.
